Climate
Climate is a map in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''that was released in the Ascendance DLC. Players fight in a climate controlled Bio Dome. Overview The map's design layout is circular offering a variety of gameplay styles for players to flank enemies. Very brightly colored environments that make it easier to visually see enemies. It contains corridors of which players can use as an alternate route such as the rocky arches and accessible rooms under structures. Rocky architectures, building structures, platforms and trees serve as different grappling points making it more fun and fast pace. Sniper Rifles and Assault Rifles are very useful as the map also contains various long lines of sight. Gamemodes such as Hardpoint and Uplink will be very action packed. Main Areas These two main areas are heavily chaotic making it difficult to survive. Central Area The Central Area/Middle which is a giant control center building along side the water purification tower. Under the building is an underground passageway that can be utilized as a defensive route. There are two bridges that are connected from the ground though players will be defenseless as there isn't enough coverage . Also, it is a very hazadrous location to be fighting in. Five Platforms Five platforms behind several rock formations. The first four serve as jumping points that players can hop on and the fifth being a sniper point that has an accessible room underneath it. Most of the time, the fifth platform will be one of the dangerous to be in so staying above it will be a good source of coverage. This is also the second hazadrous area so players must keep on staying alert and be attentive. Other Areas These areas are still active but not heavily action packed. Ground Level There are different arches, trees, structures and rocks that serve as coverage. Players can go to the water however, it will slow them down so swimming may be an option. Altough, once the dynamic event occurs, it is most advisable to be above level then to be on it. Curved Buildings Three curved building structures at the right side that can be utilize as platforms or sniping positions. Not a lot of action occurs in the area but it'll likely be that a few players can venture in. Map Dynamics *Halfway into the match, the water purification systemshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xet8uYi6C4s will malfunction and the rivers filled with clean water in the map will turn to deadly acid. Players and ground-based scorestreaks alike will take damage as long as they are in the acid. Gallery Climate Screenshot 1 AW.png Climate Screenshot 2 AW.png Climate Screenshot 3 AW.png Climate Promotional Image AW.png|The promotional image of the map. Climate Gameplay AW.png Water Purification System 3 Climate AW.png Water Purification System 2 Climate AW.png Water Purification System Climate AW.png Videos Climate Gameplay (Ascendance DLC) COD AW (XBOX360)|Gameplay in Hardpoint. Trivia * When the water becomes acid, dozens of fish can be seen floating dead in the water before they sink back into the acid. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Maps